Stand by me
by Troubled93sweetheart
Summary: Between Sakura's craziness and a cross dressing Sasuke can they get along without their deepest secrets coming out into the open, who knows but we will see! please read! might be later lemons!


**A/N: I'm back! Anyways hope this new story will be liked a lot lol…Moving on NEW Naruto story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto**

Chapter 1: Introductions!

Camera comes into focus; blank wall and chair appear on the screen. Pink hair come into view, porcelain skin and bright green eyes fill the screen. "ok so this is the first video diary I'm going to be starting now" she pauses for a minute trying to think what to say, she bites her rosy pouty lips not sure what to say. "I guess I should start by saying my name is Sakura Haruno I am 17 years old, um..I'm doing a video diary as required by my psychologist apparently according to him I need to see the true me to find myself. I say bull he isn't anywhere near the truth, true I got issues but doesn't everyone. Thanks overreacting parentals for putting me in this situation, say one thing and immediately they think you have gone off the deep end all I said was that yes I think there might be vampires all around us waiting to pounce and that I might enjoy that experience and BAM! Send me off to see a psychologist about my supposedly issues. It's not like there are other teens that believe in vampires too with this entire fake twilight vampire thing going on. Seriously who sparkles in the freaking sun really complete crap."

(A/N: don't own twilight either and sorry to you all twilight fans!)

She looks away for a minute, looking like she wants to shut off the camera. "Anyways I'm not here to discuss my problems I'm here to tell you about me, well tell me about me. First off I'm a junior at Konoha High, this is my natural hair color, don't hate!, I hate anything to do with the so called Sasuke fan club what kind of girl would throw themselves at that emo ice bastard sluts that's who. I like strawberries yum my favorite, um my fav color would green, my best friends are Ino and Hinata, Ino is your average popular head cheerleader she's blonde, blue eyes, and supermodel tall so unfair but can't complain. Hinata is the cute shy type she amazing cook though I would die if I ever had to go through I day without her cooking. She has black blue hair, and these pretty violet eyes and she's the shortest of our little 3 girl group.

She pauses looking bored. "Enough i don't see the point in this, so catch to later I guess". An arm reaches over the camera and pitch black darkness. Sakura sighed and twirled a strand of her hair; she eyed the camera with hatred before sighing again. She stood up grabbing her cell she ran out the door.

Standing outside unsure where to go she shook her head and headed into town.

Next door on a top window stood a figure, staring after the pink haired beauty as she walked away from his view. He knew that if he didn't act fast he was going to lose the chance to make her his. He didn't know how though he knew that she hated him for what he had no idea. He showed no interest to other girls he was the top of his class and he was popular what else could he do to make her look at him. She interested him, she was the only girl who wouldn't bow down to him our throw themselves at him. She was smart, good sense of humor, and she was so damn sexy. They were perfect for each other so why didn't she realize that.

He fisted hand, staring hard at the floor. There was a knock on his door, it opened before he could open his mouth. Itachi poked his head through the door "Sasuke stop being a complete stalker and get down stairs mom wants your help for something". Sasuke rolling his eyes at the stalker comment walked downstairs.

Voices could be heard coming from the kitchen, before he could even step through the door way his mother pulled him into another room, she quickly placed a wig, removed his shirt put on a bra with fake boobs put his shirt on all before he could process what was going on. She pushed him into the kitchen where Sakura's parents were sitting talking to his dad. "This is our daughter Sa..Sasumi" Sasuke whip his head around staring at his mother as if she had gone crazy. "She will be glad to Stay with Sakura until you come back from your business trip" again Sasuke whip his head around was he hearing this right. Happy Sakura's parents left saying that they were glad they had a neighbor with a daughter and that they were heading for the airport and that Sasumi should feel free to make herself comfortable at the Haruno home.

Sasumi sighed how did he..er she get into this mess. According to his mom the Haruno's were leaving for a business trip but were worried leaving Sakura alone. So they went to ask his/her parents if possibly they had a daughter and if so would they feel comfortable with staying with Sakura. His mom getting the idea of match maker dressed Sasuke as a girl and agreed to let her so called daughter stay with Sakura.

This where he is now at the Haruno home looking around dressed as a freaking girl, setting his bags down he wondered around the entrance looking as pictures of Sakura. He was holding a frame of her picture when the door opened. "who are you?" Sakura yelled staring at the pretty girl staring at her picture. The girl coughed slightly before handing her a folded note. Sasumi watched Sakura's face as it went from anger to annoyance. "whatever it was a matter of time before they left again, Sasumi I don't care why you're here but hope we get along, here let me show you your room." Sasumi followed Sakura up the stairs down the hallway she opened a door and told him that was her room. With that Sakura left Sasumi to un packed.

Sasuke now known as Sasumi stared at the place where Sakura had stood. Well this should be a very interesting stay.

**A/N: hate to cut you guys short but I need feedback please review!**


End file.
